Jane
Jane is the main character of the stories Destiny, and upcoming Jack and Annie, and the mother of Annie herself. She is voiced by Idina Menzel Appearance Jane is a water spirit with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She often wears a white dress in Our Destiny, but changes her outfit completely in Their Destiny, wearing a light pink dress with small white flower designs. She sometimes wears no shoes but when to she wears black flats. Around her neck is a necklace with a single yellow and pink shell which she soon gave to Jack and doesn't have anymore. In Our Destiny, after Demise confronts her and Jesse, and kidnaps Petra, Jane breaks her arm from Demise's impact, thus getting a white cast, which Pandora graffitied the word "LOSER" on it, which Jane then had a red V drawn over the S of the word to make the graffiti say "LOVER" She soon loses the cast halfway in Their Destiny. Background Jane existed when the Admin built the first world, when she was born, she couldn't wake up nor breath. Desperate, her parents seeked help, thus coming upon a water spirit who gave half her life to Jane, saving her life. Having the spirit's powers, Jane had to accept her new fate once she comes of age. Upon coming of age, Jane's soul was removed from her moral body she was reborn a water spirit. After many years, Jane finally retries into a forest. One day before the events of Season Two, Jack along with Sammy and Vos visited the hidden forest, where Jack entered a cave where Jane was singing, and the two meet for the first time. Jane willing gives herself to him, and they become good friends, with Jane enjoying Jack's stories and his ego and Jack enjoying Jane's quiet persona and creativity. However Jack then started to spending more adventuring with his friends, and his memories about Jane started to fade away, so much that he forgot about her, leaving Jane heartbroken, believing her long time friend abandoned her. Upon Sammy and Vos' deaths, Jack tried to find Jane in the same forest where they met but Jane was long gone. Jane disappeared for years till one day after Romeo's defeat, Jane comes back and the two were reunited, expressing their feelings towards one another, soon she came back a few months after their reunion coming back to the emporium but with their first child Annie, surprised that she was pregnant, Jack promises to love Jane while she's gone and to raise their daughter well. In the events of Our Destiny and Their Destiny, Jane helped Jesse find Petra and rescue her, in exchange for Jesse helping her back to Jack, which is soon fulfilled, and the two reunite. Personality Jane is a very quiet, and peaceful individual who isn't very clear of her motives, and is very secretive on her past life. However, Jane never strays to do the right thing, or tell the truth when need to. Jane really cares about Jack and their first child, and hopes that the three of them could live as a family. Relationship Towards Jack Jane loves her husband with all her heart, she found him much different, enjoys his stories and personality. At first, Jane was very shy towards Jack when he snuck up on her in her cave, but warmed up to him. The two fell in love, and years later, a pregnant Jane disappeared to have the baby, upon Annie's birth, Jane trusted Jack to take care of their first child. Jack still worries about Jane, and the latter does the same. Jack and Jane finally reunite along with Annie. Jane shows most of her trust in Jack, as she feels comfortable telling him about her past and gave him her 'life', her seashell necklace to him. Towards Jesse Bonding throughout their rescue adventure in Our Destiny, Jane cares a lot about Jesse, and promises to help him if he could reunite her and Jack. Jane just sees Jesse as her friend, and stuck with him throughout the whole adventure. Powers and Abilities Being a water spirit, Jane has a few powers that she usually doesn't use unless completely necessary. * Water Manipulation: '''Jane is able to control and bend water at her will. She rarely used this ability as she feels she has no use for them. When using this, Jane can move lines of water where she wishes, and often use this for fighting or for fun * '''Healing: '''Jane is able to heal herself. However this is limited as she can't heal any broken bones or bruises if it doesn't involve blood coming out. * '''Bubble Manipulation: Often used for transportation, Jane can form a huge bubble around herself or others and float to where she wishes to go. * Musical Spell Casting: With her harp, Jane is able to cast a few spells when she sings and uses the harp at the same time. * Time Stopping: Revealed in Our Destiny, Jane stopped time in Aurora's kingdom (The Golden Valley) upon hearing a dying Aurora has no lover nor heirs, in this freezing the kingdom, the people will stay alive, and not age once the new queen (Petra) arrives. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Jane is able to turn smaller and shrinks to a small glowing psy. She uses this in Our Destiny when following Jesse during their mission. Tropes Magical Girl - Jane is this Magical Girlfriend - Her relationship with Jack Woman in White - Jane always wear white to represent her status as spirit, it is also clear that she doesn't really have much fashion senses as her outfit choices represents a 'maiden' type Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold - Jane is a kind, and pure of heart blonde. She cares a lot about those she love and will always defend them. Does Not Like Shoes - Jane sometimes wear shoes but most of time she hates wearing them, as she enjoys feeling one with nature. Nature Lover - Jane spends most of her time outside mostly hanging out in lakes or underwater caves Soul Jar - Jane's seashell necklace, she claims it's her 'life' because her mortal soul is in it. Upon giving it to Jack, she feels as he has a piece of her when she's gone. Spiritual Adviser - Jane is this to Jesse, and even Jack and Annie in their dreams or in person Laugh of Love - She tends to laugh at Jack's fail attempts to romance her, but falls for them anyway. Single Woman Seeks Good Man - Jane only wants a guy who loves her for who she is, someone she could trust, Jack falls into this strengthening their relationship. Harp of Femininity - Jane often plays the harp. Took a Level in Badass - In Our Destiny Lady and Knight - The Lady and Jack's her knight Ferris Wheel Date Moment - Or cliff date moment which was Jane and Jack's first date The Cutie - Jane is very sweet, and sorta innocence at times. Women Prefer Strong Men - Need I say more? A Lady's Favor - Her seashell necklace that she gave to Jack Beware the Nice Ones - She gets pretty frightening and scary when she's angry Trivia * Jane is named after Jane from both Tarzan and Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland * Jace (Jane x Jack) was made as Crystal-chan thought Jack could use a bit of love in the fandom. * Similar to the 2017 IT, Jane gets a cast from breaking her arm, which got wrote with the words, "LOSER" * Jane's age in Jesse's timeline is around Jack's age, being around in her late 30's to early 40's * She wears a seashell necklace, which she claims is her 'life', she soon gave the necklace to Jack who gave it Annie in memory of her. * Being a spirit and rarely a human, Jane is slightly naive to love because she spends most of her time alone and never focus on human nature, till Jack managed to teach her. * Her favorite food is bread, she never tried cake, cookies or anything sweet before, if Jane was to she would've grown an instant sweet tooth at first bite. * Jane is similar to Okoye from Black Panther, both with undying loyalty. * Jane's design is similar to a 'Maiden' style. * Despite being a spirit, Jane isn't immortal, she is just as fragile as a normal human. She can be exposed to sickness or death for she can still get sick, get injured and die. * If Jane ever dies, her soal is reborn in a different timeline. * She is voiced by Idina Menzel who plays as Nancy from Enchanted and also voices Elsa from Frozen. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Destiny Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Main Characters Category:Adults